1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing device. For example, the present invention is applicable to the case where audio data recorded in a magneto-optic disk device is edited. The present invention is capable of editing audio data among a plurality of channels by reading audio data at a pre edit portion from a record medium and recording the data at a post edit portion after processing it.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a magneto-optic disk device, continuous audio data is recorded in the unit of cluster and recorded audio data is controlled by a UTOC (User-Table of Contents).
FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D are outline diagrams showing the constitution of a cluster. An magneto-optic disk device inputs to an audio compression circuit audio data of right and left channels that is successively inputted and respectively blocks the audio data at a predetermined period (11.61 msec). Further, after compressing the audio data in respect of a time axis in the unit of block, the audio data (R and L) of the right and left channels are multiplexed as shown by FIG. 1D. Hereinafter, audio data having the period of 11.61 msec of the two channels that is compressed in respect of a time axis, is referred to as sound group.
The magneto-optic disk device forms one sound frame by continuous eleven sound groups as shown by FIG. 1C. As shown by FIG. 1B, one sound frame is allotted to two sectors. Further, as shown by FIG. 1A, three link sectors L and one sub sector S are added to 32 sectors allocated with the audio data and one cluster is formed by 36 sectors. Incidentally, the link sector L is a sector for connecting clusters allocated with predetermined data having no significance in place of audio data and sub sector S is a sector allocated with sub data.
As shown by FIG. 2 in a style of a table, each sector is constituted by data of 2352 bytes and a region thereof represented by longitudinal direction addresses of "0" through "3", is allocated to a header. In respect of the header, the regions of longitudinal direction addresses of "0" through "2" of 12 bytes, are allocated to synchronization (sync) patterns and addresses of clusters are allocated to a first byte and a second byte of the successive longitudinal direction address "3". Further, an address of a sector is allocated and a mode of a magneto-optic disk is recorded. Successive to the header, the main data area of 2336 bytes is formed and audio data that is compressed in respect of a time axis is allocated to the region in the unit of a sound group.
According to the magneto-optic disk device of this kind, successively inputted audio data is successively allocated to a cluster in this way, the audio data is recorded successively in unrecorded regions and the audio data is overwritten and recorded successively in erasable regions. In this case, when it becomes difficult to record a series of audio data to one continuous region, the remaining audio data is recorded in other recordable region or erasable region in the unit of cluster.
In respect of the audio data record of the unit of cluster, according to the magneto-optic disk, record regions are formed on an inner peripheral side of the magneto-optic disk and the audio data is controlled by control data recorded in the control region.
According to the magneto-optic disk, the UTOC data is allocated to the control data. When the magneto-optic disk is loaded, the magneto-optic disk device gains access to the UTOC data and rewrites the UTOC data as necessary when the UTOC is requested to rewrite as in cutting off power source, discharging the magneto-optic disk or the like.
In the UTOC data, a first through a fourth sector are set in the unit of sector similar to the case of audio data and the second through the fourth sectors among them, are set to option. In the first sector (that is, sector 0) as shown by FIG. 3, cluster addresses are allocated in succession to the header and thereafter, data of 00h, fabrication maker of recording device, model code of recording (Maker code, Model code), start number and finish number of recorded program First TNO, Last TNO and the like are allocated successively.
The first sector is successively allocated with identification data of disk (DISC.ID), a pointer showing a front slot of a position of a defective area in a program region (Pointer for Defective Area: P-DFA), with respect to slot, mentioned later, a pointer showing a front slot of vacant slot (Pointer for Empty Slot: P-EMPTY), and a pointer showing a front slot of a recordable region in a program region (Pointer for Freely Area: P-FRA).
Further successively, pointers (P-TNO1, . . . , P-TNO255) are allocated and in regions of a longitudinal address "76" or thereafter, slots in the unit of 8 bytes are allocated. Here, each slot is recorded with a start address (Start address), an end address (End address), a track mode (Track mode) and a link pointer (Link-P).
Here, pointers (P-TNO1, . . . , P-TNO255) correspond to a musical composition recorded on the magneto-optic disk and designate addresses of corresponding slots. Further, start address (Start address) and end address (End address) designate a record start position and record finish position of continuous audio data by cluster address, sector address and sound group. Hereinafter, a record unit designated by start address (Start address) and end address (End address) is referred to as part. When continuous audio signals are divided and recorded to other regions of the magneto-optic disk, link pointer (Link-P) designates a slot corresponding to continuous audio signal (comprising continuous parts). Incidentally, mode data (Track mode) records a mode of each part. The mode data records identification data of copy prohibition/allowance, audio data/computer data and the like.
Thereby, as shown by, for example, FIG. 4, when audio data is recorded firstly on a magneto-optic disk where no audio data is recorded, audio data is recorded in the magneto-optic disk by forming parts P1, P2, P3 and P4 corresponding to the respective musical plays such that the first musical composition, the second musical composition, are successively and continuously played by designating pointers (P-FRA) representing front positions of recordable regions. In correspondence thereto, start addresses and end addresses of the respective parts P1, P2, P3 and P4 are successively recorded in the respective slots and slots of respective plays are designated by the respective pointers P-TNO1, P-TNO2, P-TNO3 and P-TNO4.
Incidentally, when the second musical composition is intended to erase in the continuously recorded audio data, the magneto-optic disk device connects a slot in correspondence with the erase program to a final slot linked by P-FRA. That is, the pointer (P-FRA) designates a corresponding slot similar to the pointers (P-FRA, P-TNO1, . . . , P-TNO255). Thereby, according to the magneto-optic disk device, for example, the second musical composition and the fourth musical composition are intended to erase, in respect of designating slots in correspondence with parts P2 and P4 by pointers (P-TNO1, PTNO2, . . . ) until then, slots in each of which start address, end address and link pointer are recorded in the recordable region designated by P-FRA, are successively searched based on the link pointer and are successively connected to the final slot. The connecting operation is realized by having the link pointer of the final slot of the recordable region designate the slots controlling the second musical composition and the fourth musical composition.
According to the connecting operation, the link pointer of the final slot searched by LINK-P, is recorded with Null data, the Null data is rewritten to designate the slot in correspondence with the erased second musical composition, the link pointer of the slot corresponding to the second musical composition is rewritten to designate the slot in correspondence with the fourth musical composition that is intended to erase and the link pointer of the slot in correspondence with the fourth musical composition is recorded with the Null data.
The recording of the Null data in the link pointer signifies that no continuous link slot is present.
In this way, according to the magneto-optic disk device, the audio data is recorded in the unit of cluster and the recorded audio data is controlled by UTOC by which even if processings of recording and erasing are repeated, UTOC is rewritten in correspondence with the processings, the continuous audio data is discretely recorded and the discretely recorded audio data is reproduced. By that amount, the program region of the magneto-optic disk can effectively be used.
By contrast, in editing, the magneto-optic disk device changes the play order of the audio data recorded in the magneto-optic disk by rewriting pointers (P-TNO1, P-TNO2, . . . ) or by rewriting the slots respectively designated by the pointers (P-TNO1, P-TNO2, . . . ).
As shown by FIGS. 5A and 5B, for example, when P1 of a first musical composition of FIG. 5A is divided in two by which a processing of dividing the first musical composition into two musical compositions is carried out, the end address is changed from S2 to S3 without changing the start address of the slot designated by P-TNO1. The link pointer is recorded with the Null data since there is no successive slot.
Further, the start address of the slot designated by P-TNO2 is changed from S2 to S3 and also, the end address is changed from S4 to S3. The link pointer is recorded with the Null data since there is no successive slot.
In FIG. 5A, only the two musical compositions are recorded and therefore, P-TNO3 does not designate a specific slot. However, according to FIG. 5B showing a state after the division processing, P-TNO3 is edited to designate a new slot whereby S2 is recorded to the start address of the slot designated by P-TNO3 and S4 is recorded to the end address thereof. The link pointer is recorded with the Null data since there is no successive slot.
The division processing of a musical composition can be carried out by performing the edition on U-TOC as described above.
Incidentally, the start and the end address of the slot designated by P-TNO2 are equal to the start address and the end address of the third musical composition after edition and therefore, the designation of destination by P-TNO3 may be edited to designate the slot designated by P-TNO2, P-TNO2 may be edited to designate a new slot, S3 may be recorded as the start address of a slot newly designated by P-TNO2 and S2 may be recorded as the end address thereof.
Incidentally, in this case, the start address of the slot designated by P-TNO1 is not naturally changed and the end address is naturally changed from S2 to S3.
In this way, according to the magneto-optic disk device, the audio data can easily be edited in the unit of sound group by the simple processing of rewriting UTOC.
The editing processing which can be executed by controlling by UTOC in this way, is a processing for rearranging audio data of two channels comprising right and left channels simultaneously in the unit of sound group. Thereby, when the editing processing is performed between channels in the conventional magneto-optic disk device, it is necessary to edit reproduced audio data by decompressing it in respect of a time axis and thereafter to rerecord it.
It seems that when the editing processing between channels can simply be executed as in the editing processing that is executed under control of UTOC, the easiness of use of this kind of the magneto-optic disk device can further be promoted. Also, it seems to be convenient when the audio data can be edited by multi channels by increasing a number of channels that can be edited.
The present invention has been carried out in consideration of the above-described points and it is an object thereof to provide an editing device capable of simply editing audio signals among a plurality of channels.